


Here's to Forever

by SociopathicArchangel



Series: 25 Lives [10]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/pseuds/SociopathicArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Forever

He’s in his room.

Harry jolts up with a start and immediately pats himself down. He’s wearing his favorite red sweater that he hasn’t worn in years, he’s tangled in familiar sheets in his bed and he’s perfectly fine; no wounds, no bruises, nothing.

He’s in the attic which should have been burnt to the ground the last time they saw it.

There’s no smell of charred wood, no smell of fresh paint, it just…it’s just like he remembers it.

Harry stumbles out of bed and grabs the lamp on his desk before storming out his room.

His footsteps echo throughout the house as he barrels down the stairs and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss the familiar feeling of the carpet under his feet. He opens his mouth to yell for Robin and Manny but skids to a stop when he sees a room open with two people outside.

It’s Paige and Tony.

Neither of them are saying anything as they stay in each other’s arms, Paige a few feet off the ground as Tony’s lifted her up so she can bury her face in the crook of his neck.

Harry takes a few steps back and it’s enough to make Paige – who is facing towards him – slowly lift her head and open her eyes to look at him. Instinctively, he raises the lamp and feels that flicker of fear in his chest. Really, after all this time, he shouldn’t be scared of her. Not with everything and everyone they’ve been through.

But Paige doesn’t do anything hostile. Her eyes crinkle slightly and she gives him a small smile before nodding. Harry’s face contorts in confusion before she closes her eyes again and holds Tony tighter.

Harry’s heaves out a breath in shock before he drops the lamp and races upstairs to grab his keys.

When he gets back downstairs, both Robin and Manny are already out their rooms, equally confused, but he doesn’t say anything and drags them out the house. He doesn’t bother putting on his shoes, savoring the long-missed feeling of cold in his bones before it becomes uncomfortable.

None of them are in adequate clothing as they run outside, but Harry thinks it’s fitting. They’re in the very same clothes they were in when this all started, and they’ll happily wear the same as they end it.

Harry runs out the house with the widest smile he’s sported in years on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Of all the places they could be, they’re sitting in the middle of the floor in each other’s arms. Neither of them have any plan of letting go soon, but neither of them is protesting.

The television in the other room turns on.

 

 _Thanks for the memories  
_ _Even though they weren’t so great!_

 

Both their heads snap to the direction of the appliance as it keeps on playing the song. Paige giggles.

“Is it Robin?” Tony asks.

She nods and smiles.

As much as they hated it for more reasons than one, it was time to say goodbye for good.

 

* * *

 

 

No one gives the house one last glance as they pile into the car and watch as Harry jams the key into its slot.

He turns on the engine.

The radio switches on, static filtering through for a few seconds before –

 

_Carry on, my wayward son_

 

All three of them collectively lean back and hold their breaths. Kansas continues to sing through the speakers.

 

_There’ll be peace when you are done_

 

“Are you doing that?” Harry side-glances Robin. The man shakes his head, not taking his eyes off the radio, “No.”

 

_Lay your weary head to rest_

 

“Then who is?”

Robin blinks, before everything clicks together and he grins.

 

_Don’t you cry no more._

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene: http://lvxpwvtgsejvlr.tumblr.com/butwithawhimper  
> playlist: http://8tracks.com/sociopathicarchangel/snowing-in-heaven
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been with this series so far, this was a wild ride! I've written more than 70,000 thousand words, which I still find hard to believe that I've had enough focus to sit and write this story out considering I have the attention span of a goldfish. Thanks for the kudos and the appreciation, guys!
> 
> I do hope you'll be looking forward to A Forest Of Tears sometime in the future.
> 
> Leviticus out. :D


End file.
